The MOTHER-Bound Spell
by DatLittleStar
Summary: Three friends discover a (not-so) secret way to finally meet their favorite video game characters! It's up to Ness, Ninten, Lucas, Claus, and the rest of their companions to find a way to return them to their home world before they destroy life as they know it with their fangirl/boy-ish ways. Contains OCs. For John of Onett and HikariShonenCrafter1 :D
1. Three, Young Fans

_**Star:**__ HELLO, ALL EARTHBOUND FANS! If you've read Chapter 3 of Johndaearthbound's Truth or Dare fic, you may remember John gave ShonenMinecrafter1 and I a dare. Well, this is what I came up with :P_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the EarthBound/MOTHER series. John belongs to Johndaearthbound (obviously) and Hikari belongs to ShonenMinecrafter1. Star's the only one I own, because, well, she's me x3

**Warning: This story contains OCs and mild swearing. Please, do not read if either of these things bother you.**

_I'd also like to note that none of us know each other in real life. It's just that I couldn't think of any other way we could've been transported to the world of MOTHER. I am 99.999999% sure that such a spell like this doesn't exist._

_Anyways, for those few of you reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

* * *

`:`

**~ The MOTHER-Bound Spell ~**

"...Three, Young Fans..."  


`:`

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, one of the most gorgeous summer days yet. The birds sang happily from their nests, sharing their beautiful voice with the world. A soft breeze blew, shaking the green, healthy leaves on many trees, slightly moving the shade on the ground. The sun's rays were gentle and warm on the skin of those who were outside either playing, reading, or doing some other activity.

But, oh no, children these days only care about video games. No one gives a crap about nature.

Inside an average sized house were two friends. A boy with brown hair and glasses sat on a couch and stared at a laptop screen with his green eyes as he ate cookies out of a box, occasionally dusting the crumbs off of his red and blue plaid button-up shirt. A slightly older brunette girl wearing a purple chullo sat on his left with an Xbox 360 controller in her hands, chocolate-brown eyes concentrating on the flat screen of the television, playing a first-person shooting game even though it was very obvious she had no skill in it whatsoever. Letting out a frustrated groan when she was killed once again, she threw the controller behind her - which landed on the mahogany couch with a soft thud - and let herself sink deeper into the comfortable piece of furniture. Smoothing out her Elmo t-shirt, she glanced at the laptop in hope to forget about her terrible gaming skills, but looked at her nails when she saw the page loading.

"Find anything yet, John?" she asked her friend in a monotone voice.

"Shot any heads yet, Star?" John teased with a smirk.

"Shuuuut uuuuup!" Star whined, running her hands down her face in shame. Letting her arms drop down to her side, she questioned with doubt, "Are you sure there's such a thing as the MOTHER-Bound Spell?"

"Yes! HAVE FAITH FOR ONCE!" the boy shouted, scrolling down the Google page he was on before retreating back to the top and typing in a new keyword. "Even Hikari said she's heard about it before."

Star snickered. "Of course she'd try to find some way to get to the MOTHER 3 world! That girl's madly in love with Claus."

"IT'S JUST A CRUSH!" The pair jumped at the sudden voice that came from outside, but relaxed when they recognized it. Entering the house was a girl with long, brown hair wearing a skin-tight, black jumpsuit. On the top of her head rested fake cat ears, and on her back the dragon wings she was using flapped with her every movement. Flopping down on the couch her other two friends sat on, she continued speaking, taking a cookie from the box John was eating from. "Besides, it's not like my fantasies about Clausy are any different from yours about Lucas."

Suddenly becoming very flustered, Star looked the other way with her cheeks tinted in pink. "Wh-Whatever! I just think he's cute, is all..."

"Hikari...?" John said shortly after Star's unconvincing comment, confusion lacing his voice. He stared at the cat ears on the costume-wearing girl.

Hikari looked up from her half-eaten chocolate chip cookie and raised an eyebrow at her male friend, swallowing the other part of the cookie in her mouth. "Hm?"

"...What are you wearing?" At this question, Star turned to look at Hikari's outfit. Surprise flashed across her face as she wondered how she didn't take notice earlier.

"Oh yeah!" Hikari's face beamed as she positioned herself to where she faced her friends, excited to explain why she was dressed that way. "I wanted to show you guys my Halloween costume!"

"...Uh huh," John and Star deadpanned in unison.

"Isn't Halloween three months away?" the chullo-wearing girl asked.

Hikari dismissed her with a wave. "Doesn't matter, Star. Better sooner than later, right?" she quoted, taking another bite from her treat.

John furrowed his eyebrows, trying to decipher what she was supposed to be. "What are you, though?"

"A Cat/Wyvern Chimera! See? I'm even wearing purple contacts," she answered, pleased with herself for thinking of an original costume idea. Then directing her attention towards the laptop screen, her eyes gave away her puzzled feeling. "Why are you guys looking at pictures of cakes?"

Star shook her head and chuckled as John cleared his throat as his cheeks flushed with guilt and embarrassment.

"What are you talking abou - ..." Noticing the many images of large cakes of various flavors, Star narrowed her eyes dangerously at John. "Sir, what is this?"

"Um..." was the boy's hesitant answer as he tried thinking of an excuse. "W-Well, there was no information on the MOTHER-Bound Spell so - HEY!" he shouted when Star took the computer from his lap and began typing the item they were supposed to be searching for. The brown-haired duo leaned over to see what the brunette was doing, and they all smiled when they found their answer.

Handing the computer to Hikari, Star stood up and brushed off her shirt and jeans. "'Kay, Hikari, you read off the items we need to make this spell work while John and I get 'em."

"Oh, sure!" Hikari agreed, nodding her head happily. As John was being pulled to his feet by her female friend, Hikari saw the website she was on and frowned. "Are we really going to trust Wikipedia on this? I mean, it's not the most reliable website..."

"She's right," John began tapping his chin in thought. "What if we use the wrong ingredients? That could possibly send us back in time to the Jurassic time period where we could get eaten by T-Rex's." Star and Hikari opened their mouth's to say something, but the boy kept thinking of possibilities. "Or maybe it could teleport us in a Lion's den." John then gasped and clutched his hair. "Or Justin Bieber's concert with Miley Cyrus being the opening act! OH, SWEET JESUS, NO!" The final possibility was too much for the male friend, and he collapsed on his knees with his eyes shut tight.

"...Or maybe it won't work period," Hikari suggested with a shrug.

John opened his eyes, finding comfort in her sentence, and stood up. "Or that, yeah..."

Star scoffed and waved her hand at them composedly. "Well then, if nothing happens, what do we have to lose?"

"...I see your point," Hikari said, before giving her attention to the list in front of her. "'Kay, so first we need twelve paper plates split into three groups, each group symbolizing one of the Chosen Fours of the series," she read off, catching her friends walking into the kitchen from the corner of her eye. "With a permanent marker, write each of their names on one of the plates. Recite the sloga -"

"WAIT!" Star interrupted from the kitchen counter, taking the top off of her red sharpie and beginning to write the names of Ninten's group.

"You're going too fast," John complained as he organized his group of plates.

Hikari gave an impatient sigh. "Huuuuury uuuup! I wanna meet Clausy ASAP!"

"Is he the only reason you're doing this?" wondered the boy with a raised eyebrow, even though Hikari wasn't able to see.

"Nope. He's the _major_ reason." She frowned as she thought of her other reason. "I also wanna smash Pokey's face in for doing all that crap he did."

After many minutes of hearing squeaky sharpies on paper plates, all twelve of the main characters' names were written, although it was done hastily and the writing could've been neater. Walking into the living room, Star and John organized the plates into their appropriate group. On the left would be Ninten's group, the middle would be Ness's, and the right would be Lucas's; the order of the games. Getting back up on their feet, the two looked at Hikari expectantly.

"You may continue, ma'am," Star allowed jokingly.

"Recite the slogan 'No crying until the end' once for each person present, and 'No crying until the end_ing_' only one time." Scrolling down the Wiki page, Hikari tried to find further instructions, but soon closed the page and shut the laptop, pushing herself off the mahogany couch. "Well, that sounds simple enough!"

"LET'S GET TO IT!" John cried excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

The three friends stood in front of a different group; Star on the left, John in the middle, and Hikari on the right (much to her happiness). Anticipation and anxiety made their hearts beat faster as they thought of actually getting to _meet_ Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and the rest. Hikari and Star began inner-fangirling as John initiated the final directions.

"No crying until the end."

"No crying until the end!" followed Hikari, adjusting her cat ears so they wouldn't fall off.

"No crying until the end," repeated Star, her voice higher than usual from the excitement.

Before John could even open his mouth, Star and Hikari both blurted out, "NO CRYING UNTIL THE ENDING!"

They waited

...

Two minutes filled with despair went by until the cat-eared girl looked at the ground, feeling defeated and a bit furious that she got her hopes up for nothing. "I knew it wouldn't wor -"

And then they disappeared.

* * *

**_Star:_** _Yes, yes, I know Teddy is optional to have at the final boss battle, but I still consider him as one of the Chosen Four, because, well, then it would be called the Chosen Three :P_

_This chapter wasn't very humorous :( Don't worry! The next chapter we'll meet the Canon Characters! It'll be a blast X) ...Don't expect a speedy update; DatLittleStar doesn't do speedy updates XD_

_Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind the OCs; no Canon Characters are going to fall for us, by the way. I, myself, am not much of a fan of CCxOC, so no major romance._

_Leave a review, please (no flames, PLEASE!), and I hope you like this so far, Johndaearthbound and ShonenMinecrafter1 :D_


	2. Meet Mary, Gary, and Larry

_**Star: **__Thank you, John of Onett, CandyCaneLoverThe1st, ShonenMinecrafter1, TwinMolded, Dohfreakinpizza, MoogleWing, and Raphmaster14, for all of the feedback! I'm serious, you guys; six favorites, five follows, a few PMs, and four reviews for the first, mediocre chapter?! AMAZING! :D I know I've said this quite a few times, but considering that OCs are main characters in this, I didn't think people other than John and Shonen would even bother to follow this! Really, you guys, thank you _so _much ^^_

_And yes, I had to shorten the actual title because I had one-too-many letters -_-_

**Disclaimer:** EarthBound/MOTHER does not belong to me. John belongs to John of Onett (formally Johndaearthbound), and Hikari belongs to ShonenMinecrafter1. Star belongs to me, for obvious reasons.

**Warning: This story contains OCs and mild swearing. Please, do not read if any of these things bother you. Story may also spoil the games, so read at your own risk. This chapter mentions the color pink and the word birthday so many times that I started feeling ill. Still reading?**

_So, I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter (I don't want to lose any of you! :P). Enjoy!_

* * *

-`:`-

**~ The MOTHER-Bound Spell ~**

"...Meet Mary, Gary, and Larry: The Sue Family..."

-`:`-

Twoson was celebrating a special day. A very special day, indeed. All around, buildings, trees, and bushes were covered in a pink fabric. Just about everyone in the town, whether they were visiting temporarily or lived there permanently, wore at least two items that were rosy pink. Bright, healthy, pink flowers were planted in front of the Department Store, Hospital, Polestar Preschool, and the Burglin Park, where shopkeepers were selling charming collectable dolls of the Chosen Four of Eagleland (though they all found it pretty creepy, it was flattering nonetheless). The Chaos Theater was selling pink-frosted cupcakes for the price of twenty-five cents, and all tickets were thirty percent off. The air was light with cheerfulness as everyone had a bright smile on their face, happily enjoying this, oh so, special day.

Well, mostly everyone.

Inside the Polestar Preschool, young children ran around and played games with whatever they had available as four young, teen boys "supervised" them. After losing an argument with Paula (technically, she cheated since she knew _someone_ was unable to reject her puppy eyes), Lucas, Ness, Claus, and Ninten had no choice but to stay in the same room with the little rascals. Three of the four boys didn't mind the task much, considering that the kids were actually pretty well-behaved and it was Paula's Birthday, but a certain red-head apparently has some beef with the Birthday Girl for some unexplained reason, so doing a favor for her was something he didn't particularly want. But that wasn't why he was frowning.

Nuh-uh, gurl. He'd be damned if he had to trade in his _super awesome, sexy, fuzzy, black commander jacket_ for a _girly, pink, sparkly piece of Boney crap._

"C'moooon, Clausy!" Ninten whined as he clutched Claus's right jacket sleeve, earning himself an annoyed glare from his friend.

"I am not - I repeat - NOT going to wear that god-awful color under any circumstances!" Claus persisted, directing his attention towards the hoody in Lucas's arms. The god-awful-colored hoody was identical to what the three other boys were wearing, since Paula insisted that it'd be '_so freakin' cute_' if they matched.

She didn't get the memo; Claus doesn't _do_ cute.

"You're overreacting," Lucas said with a frown, looking down at his pink sleeves. "The hoody isn't bad at all. It's really soft, and the design is pretty neat."

"Yes, 'cause _nothing_ screams manly like pink, fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows."

"Your sarcasm hurts me, Claus."

"Okay, okay, how about this?" Ness began, putting his hands up in a calming manner. "You can just skip babysitting duty to go kick Pokey a few times -"

Immediately, the red-haired twin threw his jacket off, revealing his signature teal and yellow striped shirt, and grabbed the clothing piece from his brother's arms, pulling his arms and head through the appropriate places. Removing the imaginary dust off of his hoody, Claus hesitantly looked down, self-conscious about whether the pink fabric changed his appearance for the better.

Ninten's fake gagging answered for him.

"Terrible color combinations, take it off - TAKE IT OFF!" Claus rolled his eyes at this.

"Off or on, whaddya want?!" a little black-haired, pre-school girl asked, exasperated with the three mean boys who were pestering her favorite supervisor. Such a cute boy shouldn't be bothered so much. "Mommy always to make up your mind before ya take action."

Claus smiled at her, causing her cheeks to flush violently enough that she had to look away. "Thanks, Shelby."

Before Ninten could give a retort which Ness would've scolded him for, Ana popped through the door with an excited smile on her face. Glancing at the boys, she tried to hold in a laugh as she saw Claus's hoody not meshing well with his orange pants. Then, looking straight at the kids, she whispered two magical words:

_"Cake time."_

Dropping the items they had in hand, the children quickly ran through the door. Luckily, Ana stepped aside and opened the door wide for them, otherwise she would've been trampled by the stampeding kiddies, who would then have to deal with a raging Ninten.

Once the playroom was cleared of the kids, Ana gestured inside, expectantly waiting for the four to enter. As Ness began to take a step, a loud crashing sound came from the other room. Screams and gasps filled the house as Paula's parents cried for there daughter to kill the teleporting aliens. The five young teens rushed through the door and gaped at the sight.

The table that was placed in the center of the room for Paula's birthday cake was crushed by three, unfamiliar, groaning figures. A brown-haired boy with glasses pushed himself up with some difficulty and shook his chullo-wearing friend on his left and his costume-wearing friend on his right. When he spotted his cake-covered hand, his eyes widened when they wandered down to his shirt that was splotched with the birthday cake. Staring down to see the flattened dessert underneath him, he shrugged a grabbed a piece of cake with his hand, tuning everything else out as he happily ate.

The chullo-wearing girl sat up, the side of her Elmo t-shirt was stained with icing, but she paid no mind. Though when she directed her attention to what her friend was eating, she looked up with an extremely apologetic look.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry about your table and cake!" she said, looking around to find some clues to find out about the occasion. Once she saw Loid, Kumatora, Jeff, and Duster standing in a corner, she obliviously noticed them wearing birthday hats and she hummed, starting to feel worse about destroying the party.

"So, uh, whose birthday is it?"

Raising her hand hesitantly, Paula answered shakily, "I-I, er... it's mine."

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly at Paula, her guilty feeling draining away fast as she remembered her dislike for the female PSI user. "Oh. Then you get no sympathy from me." Turning her head away with a frown, she finally started contemplating on the things she has seen to figure out where she and her friends had landed. Then realization came to her as she scanned everybody in the room, from Teddy to Tony to Paula's parents. Her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute -"

"**_EEEEEEEEEK!_**" the costume-wearing girl's squeals rang through the room, causing most of the guests to cover their ears. The cat-eared girl stared at Claus with teary eyes full of immeasurable happiness, her hands clasped together in front of her beaming face. "I-I... Oh my - IT'S _HIM_!" she shouted, now pointing at the blank-faced red-head and looking towards her other two friends, who now lay unconscious on the broken table, although the boy probably passed out from eating all of the cake in such a small amount of time. "STAR, JOHN, IT'S... Oh, God..." Suddenly feeling light-headed, she let a single tear fall, before joining her other two companions in the land of unconsciousness.

Everybody stared at the three unmoving figures, stunned to silence. That was until Kumatora broke the silence with a question everyone had in their minds, no doubt.

"Wha... _What the hell_?!"

-`:`-

_"Hikari! HIKARI!"_

_"Sir, calm it. Sleeping Beauty's under a spell at the moment."_

_"Oh, and what spell is that, _ma'am_?"_

_"CLAUSY FEVEEEER~ Ow!"_

_"Never say that again in my presence."_

Hikari opened her purple eyes wearily, and winced when she felt her head throb. _'Must've hit a piece of wood or something...'_ she thought, thinking back to a few moments ago. It took a bit of time for her vision to adjust, but once it did, she noticed that she was in a completely different area.

The structure of the room she and her friends now sat in was a rather simple but large rectangle. Looking straight ahead, there was a mirror taking up the whole wall, which the cat-eared girl found sort of suspicious, but she didn't think much else of it. The right wall contained an average wooden door; unfortunately, it was shut and most likely locked. Sadly, though, this room was very empty, nothing other than an intercom on the ceiling and a table with a small lamp was left to comment about.

Whoever kidnapped, tied, and locked them in this room _really_ needed to learn the ways of glamorous house designing, 'cause this was just depressing.

There was something, though, that seemed to bother Hikari. Even though the room appeared dark enough that she normally couldn't see a thing, she could very well distinguish distinct items around the room, although it was less sharper and a pretty boring shade of gray.

Maybe their abductor(s) was/were nice enough to leave them night-vision goggles so they wouldn't be left in total darkness?

"Hey," Hikari spoke, causing her comrades to jump at the sudden intrusion of her voice and put their bickering on hold. Hikari smirked at this and continued, "Do any of you guys have night-vision goggles on, too?"

"Oh good, you're alive," Star sighed, trying to make her voice sound relieved. "For a second there I thought you went towards the light so you could begin to haunt me in my dreams 'cause you died before properly meeting your fictional crush." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"What are you talkin' about?" John started, looking around multiple directions as he tried to find out where his costume-wearing friend was. "'Night vision goggles', _I can't see a thing!_"

"Really? Strange," Hikari responded, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Then how come everything I see is grey?"

"Hikari, aren't night-vision goggles supposed to be green-ish?" Star asked, trying to hold in a snicker.

"..."

"You're so -"

"SHUSH! These are probably the latest design, or whatever!"

As John opened his mouth to remind them that they're in the 90's, a loud shuffling sound came from the ceiling. It took a moment for them to figure out that it was the intercom, and they stopped moving, worried that they'd miss something important if any sound was made.

For a moment, only static filled the room. Suddenly, a light flicked on in the room, illuminating the area so that Star and John could see once again, and Hikari could see colors, although due to them being unprepared for it, their eyes began to sting from being stuck in darkness for so long. Then a voice boomed, _"So, Mary, Gary, and Larry -"_

_"I thought we agreed on Terry!"_

_"Shut it, Santa, we're goin' with Larry."_

Another series of noises followed - as if they were fighting over the mic - as they heard silent bickering in the background, along with someone trying to calm the verbal fighters. A second later the noises stop. _"A.K.A. Gigue reincarnate!"_

_"Ninten, shut up,"_ ordered an annoyed background voice.

_"Hey! We're supposed remain anonymous, remember?!"_

_"Yeah, but -"_

"OHMYGAWD, NINTEN?!" the three fans shouted enthusiastically.

"OH GOD, YOU GUYS, WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY NINTEN!" John fanboyed, fanning himself with his hands as he tried to control his strange urge to squeal. But if he did squeal, it'd be a _very__ manly_ one, 'cause John is the most manly man any manly man could ever hope to be in his totally manly man life full of manliness... of men. He's just _that_ manly.

That, I can guarantee.

Before Hikari opened her mouth to ask where her sexy Clausy is, she remembered something. "Wait a second," she narrowed her eyes, well aware of two curious stares on her. "Who's Larry?"

_"IT'S TERRY!" _an angry voice insisted.

_"Claus, calm down!"_

"IT'S LUCAS!" Star declared excitedly, pointing at the intercom as if it'd prove it was the blonde.

_"Oh! ...Uh, hi, Mary?" _Lucas responded, with the final anonymous voice groaning in the background, muttering something about him being the only one left undiscovered.

Star gave a joyous smile as John groaned into his hand, thinking that it was better than suppressing the manly squeal. Though Hikari remained unamused.

"So, _I'm_ Larry?!"

The shuffling noises coming from the intercom signaled the mic being handed to someone. _"That's right, Larry,"_ said the only mysterious voice left.

"Couldn't you have picked a better name?!" Hikari threw her arms in the air, very irked about her name choice.

_"I told you she'd prefer Terry." _You could practically hear the triumphant smirk in Claus's voice.

"Actually, something like Carrie would've satisfied me just fine..."

"No," Star objected, turning towards Hikari with a slightly pointed look. "_I_ want to be called Carrie."

"But you're already Mary!"

"Well, how about this; I can be Carrie, and you can be Mary," Star suggested with a grin, pointing at Hikari and herself respectively.

Hikari nodded. "Sure -"

"But what if I want to be Mary?" John interrupted with a glare, feeling a bit ignored in his little corner.

Star raised an eyebrow, puzzled as to why John wanted the feminine name. "Why do you want to be Mary?"

"Well, uh, you know..." John rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "'To be or not to be', right? That is the question, not _why_." He tapped his chin for a moment, thinking. "Do you ever really _need_ a reason to be something?"

Star and Hikari thought about that for a moment. "No," Hikari started, "I guess not..."

"Exactly!" John smiled smugly with crossed arms. "So I'm Mary."

"And I'm Carrie!" Star followed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Hikari shouted with a beaming smile. That was until she remembered the other name left. "Wait, then that leaves me with Gary -"

_"Are you guys seriously still fighting over which Sue you want to be?"_ came Ninten's amused voice over the speaker.

Ninten's question shocked the three friends enough that they gaped at the intercom, as if that would help the other four to see their reactions. "Wait, **_SUE_**?!"

"NOPE, NO MARY SUE HERE, ONLY STAR!"

"I, JOHN, AM, LIKE, THE MOST IMPERFECT PERSON IN THE WORLD, THANK YOU!"

"DO YOU SEE ME WEARING GOFFICK CLOTHES?! HIKARI IS NOT GOFFICK, 'KAY?!"

* * *

**LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES: CONTAINS SEMI-IMPORTANT INFO, I GUESS...**

**_Star:_**_ ...I ended it at a terrible place. I'm so sorry T-T But hey, at least I got this out, right? ...Right? You probably can tell where I started getting lazy XD_

_Yeah, so anyone find it weird that Hikari was the only one who could see through the dark? :P *Cough*Lookatmyprofileifyawantspoilers*Cough, cough*_

_'Kay, so for some weird reason, either whenever I role-play with my bestie through PM or write a scene in a story, if it contains OCs, then I automatically make the CCs call them "Sue", "Mary", and other names that rhyme with Mary. I'm sorry, but it's just so fun XD Don't worry though, Shonen and John, even though you guys may already know this, I was just playing; your OCs are wonderful! :D A few of the readers told me so in a PM!_

_For those of you who don't know, a Mary/Gary Sue is a poorly written character who seems to have little-to-no flaws whatsoever, and often has tons of the attractive Canon Characters pining for him/her._

_For those of you who don't get it, I believe "goffick" comes from the nightmare-ish Mary Sue story called "My Immortal". The grammar was so atrocious that Tara (the writer) very often misspelled "gothic" as "goffick" so it became a thing. Or at least that's how I think it originated..._

_Anyways, yeah, this chapter was supposed to have other scenes in it, too, but I think it's long enough, so the next chapter will sort of act as a part 2, since we'll be starting where we left off. The next time I update this will probably be a month or so, unless I've been motivated to write more so with that out there..._

_Guess whose one-year anniversary of being a registered member on FF is coming up in a month and one day...? ^^_

_Shhh, I'm not telling... :3_

_Yeah, so sorry about this extremely long AN, I just love sprouting random stuff here and there, but now I'm ending it, thank the Lord._

_Review please! I absolutely adore hearing your thoughts, just like any and probably every other author on here! :D_


	3. Pregnant Cravings

**Warnings: Mild swearing, OOCness (not intentional; just happens), and OCs.**

**Hikari, if you're reading this, please don't forget to read bottom A/N.**

* * *

"_...and that's how Mick learned to eat moldy gelatin with chop sticks_!"

With crossed arms, Hikari grumbled, "You say that like it's an accomplishment."

"YOUR TALES ARE SOOOOO FASCINATING, NINTEN, PLEASE TELL ME MORE, FOR I _CRAVE _THEM LIKE I CRAVE GRASSHOPPERS!" John shouted out sarcastically, murmuring something insulting in agitation between slurps of his juice box.

John wasn't the only one who was frustrated, oh no. Hikari looked as if she was going to blow a fuse, but she refused to speak more than a sentence incase some compulsory phrase shows itself. It's been thirty minutes since their argument between which Sue they wished to be, and that somehow reminded Ninten about the time when Pippi, that godly being, formed an exact replica of Zeus with cheap cereal and paperclips (Lord knows how she developed the creativity and patience to do it). Of course, it just wouldn't be the perfect, unnecessary, time-wasting story-time without snacks and drinks which Kumatora so _graciously _handed out. By graciously, I mean that Star probably has a concussion from the unforeseeable speed the Twinkies and juice box smacked her with. Fortunately, her companions were spared of any pain, and the snacks just pounded the wall with a thud. The kind gesture of food did nothing to their pissy attitude. You might think they're being ungrateful, but look at it from a different perspective:

Your idol(s) has/have just arrived in some motel nearby yesterday, and everyone suddenly adores him/her/them because he's/she's/they'e famous or whatever. He's/She's/They're also giving away autographs and selfies, so you're pretty psyched about that, despite the fact that you can just print them from the computer like your mother said. Oh no, though, you want the feel of their warm hand placing the items in your own. So you stand in a colossal line with about five-hundred people in front of you, which means you're making some nice progress, considering last night there were twelve-hundred. Yes, last night, meaning that you've had to eat incompetent sandwiches, pee in water bottles, and no showers. And you don't want to know what exactly you did with your 'bodily wastes'. So whenever your idol's/idols' jerk-face bodyguards come out dismiss everyone from the premises, I can safely say that you'd be pretty pissed. Sure, sad and disappointed too, but mostly pissed. Especially when they offer you a paperback copy of some novel that seems like it was written by a five-year-old with an apologetic smile.

The EarthBound characters are the idols, the story-time is the bodyguard, the novels are the snacks. See where I'm getting at?

...No? Well, it was worth a try.

"Look, Ninty, I love you and all," Hikari started, "but we are seriously in need of medical attention." As if she needed proof, she lifted Star's limp arm and let it fall. It bounced slightly when it made impact, but otherwise lay still.

"_Oh, shush, don't act like you aren't able to heal her injury_!" Ninten scoffed in response. "_You guys totally have psychic powers or something, that's the only explanation for how you teleported here_."

"_Please_, man, are you saying that we aren't capable of teleporting wherever we want without psychic powers?!" John began to argue, and he stood up, pointing at the intercom. "I'll let you know that I can go to Missouri right now if I felt like it! New Zealand, Amsterdam, Colorado, India, you name it!"

"..._Because you have psychic powers_."

John froze. Slowly, he brought his hands to his face, inspecting them with a large amount of concentration. Turning his head toward Hikari, he whispered, "...I have the power..." Then he directed his attention to the door.

Ness sighed over the speaker. "_They don't have any powers, dude_."

"_SHUSH, YOU, DID I ADDRESS YOU PACIFICALLY _-"

"_I didn't think such a thing was necessary when I'm standing RIGHT _\- _...Pacifically, what_?"

"_There's a thing called MANNERS,_ _you should _-"

"_I should what? YOU should stop feeding your dog moldy _-"

"_Shut it, chubby, Mick hasn't even _-"

"_Wait, CHUBBY_?!"

"_They've escaped_," Lucas threw in monotonously.

"_YES, CHUBBY, stuffing all those calorie sticks in your pack - Wait what_?"

"_They've escaped_," Lucas repeated in the same fashion. "_While the guy with glasses was performing a mix of taekwondo and ballroom dancing in what I assume was an attempt to break down the door with his nonexistent psychic powers, the chimera-looking girl opened the door and dragged her unconscious friend into the hallway. The boy soon followed, and now they're running away. Claus and the rest chased them. On a completely different note, do you have any oranges around here? I'm craving some vitamin C_."

"_H-How_?!" Ness asked frantically.

"_I don't know! I can't help what my body's craving. Oh! Some pickles and chocolate syrup's also _-"

"_I thought you didn't like pickles_?" Ninten commented.

"_Yeah, same here_," agreed Lucas, "_but now I_ -"

"_No! How did they_ escape?" Ness clarified. He could've sworn they locked the doors. How could such a fool-proof plan not work?!

"_Apparently Kumatora forgot to relock the doors_." Insert shocked gasps here.

"_NO_!" Ninten cried in disbelief.

"_Yeah. So about the chocolate-covered pickles _-"

"_Luke, we have no time for your pregnant-lady cravings! We have to go after them_."

_Click, _went the speaker.

-`:`-

"GO LEFT!" John ordered as he raced down the hall, coming onto a three-way section.

Hikari was sprinting as best she could with Star in her arms, often looking back to see how far ahead they were of the Canon Characters. She did_ not_ want to go back there, oh no, man. She's in the EarthBound World, she's got some exploring to do, mind you! She'd always wanted to go to the beach of Summers, to play in the fluffy, white blankets of snow in Winters, but most of all plant her feet on the squishy face of Pokey a.k.a. Porky Minch. For as long as she could remember, she's always wanted to wound the little brat. At the end of MOTHER 3, she was screaming bloody murder and damming the boy to hell with curses that made sailors seem like angelic five-year-olds. So when Hikari received probably her _only _chance to let out her hostility on the source, she vowed to protect that opportunity with her own **_life_**.

...Okay, maybe not her life. But you can bet your striped buttons that she'd do her best!

Noticing that she was beginning to slow down due to her oncoming fatigue, Hikari looked behind her and was terrified (and secretly delighted) to see Claus and Duster just twelve feet away from her, Boney running alongside them and gaining speed. Letting out an involuntary yelp, she forced her tired legs to go faster and hoped Star would just _wake up_!

She reached the path ways and turned left.

"JOHN!" she called the boy ahead of her. He skid to a stop and looked back at her with concern, panting lightly. Catching up with him speedily, she gave him a short, apologetic grin and dumped their friend into his arms before taking off once again. John glanced blankly at her retreating figure for a fraction of a second before following and shouting back protests.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN?!"

"Sorry, my arms were dying!"

Scoffing, John continued on.

Minutes went by, it seemed as if they outran the Canon Characters, and these two felt as if they were going to drop dead any second now. Sweat seeped through their icing-covered clothing, clinging onto their soaked backs. Brown hair matted down on their foreheads, and cheeks flushed red. Legs, feet, and shins felt like they would crack if they took one more step. But they trudged on desperately, crawling and pulling Star along together. They've gotten this far and like hell would they stop. They were _so close_ to...

To...

Um...

...What in the name of Hinawa were they trying to accomplish again?

Bothered by this question, John began to ask his conscious companion. However, when he stopped crawling, he collapsed face forward, letting out, "OW!" instead.

Hikari stopped in confusion, quirking an eyebrow questioningly as she spoke, her speech affected by her lack of breath, "Whuh...Why-Why'd you stop?"

John rolled his eyes. "Sure, don't...don't ask about my nose or...eyes or something. It's not... like I just face-planted."

"You're fine," the cat-eared girl waved him off. "Why'd you stop?"

Slowly, John pulled himself off the ground and into a sitting position. As the boy fixed his glasses, he answered, "I'm just curious as t-to why we're, uh, running away."

An answer came almost immediately. "Independence. Freedom. Sure... I may be dressed as some mix of a dragon and kitty, but I'm not some animal that needs to be caged. I ain't got rabies if that's what they're worrying about."

"Yeah, but... We were interacting with Ninten, Ness, Lucas, and Claus and being served junk food by Kumatora. It wasn't that bad."

A pause followed, and Hikari looked up from her hands with a troubled expression. "You're right. At least we were speaking to them! Now we're lost in this crappy maze with no one to talk to but each other! They would've let us out eventually 'cause they're not heartless! Especially not my Clausy-chu!"

"A Pikachu that looks like Claus?"

"Obviously."

"We really need to see fanart like that."

"I _know_ -"

"What's a 'Pikachu'?"

At the unexpected intrusion of another voice, the two friends let out an involuntary screech and equally spontaneously clung to each other tightly. Their eyes darted all around, and soon found they were surrounded. Poo, Jeff, and Teddy behind them; Loid, Ana, and Kumatora to their left; Claus, Boney, and Duster on the right; and Ness, Ninten, and Lucas stood in front. Everyone, apart from Ness, Lucas, and Jeff, wore a puzzled expression, likely from hearing the unfamiliar name of a creature they'd no idea about. Claus looked especially concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Ana began to reassure him. "I mean, its name sounds adorable, so it must not be too ridiculous, right?"

"Names are misleading!" Claus argued. "I don't look like a jolly, fat guy, do I?"

"You certainly aren't jolly," Lucas grumbled with his arms crossed.

Claus placed his hand behind his ear and leaned toward the blonde. "What, little bro? Couldn't decipher your mumbling there."

"I-I said Ness's dog ate a tamale!" Lucas replied, attempting to sound believable, but the rising volume of his voice and the stutter didn't help much. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the ground, awaiting the pitying sigh he usually received from Kumatora whenever he tried to lie.

_..._

_*Sigh*_

It was the loudest one yet.

"I'm sorry," Lucas began to apologize for his stupid comment, but was cut off by his brother.

"No, it...it doesn't matter," the former commander insisted rather uneasily. "I'm just. Having trouble fitting that statement into this conversation. Here Ana and I were, speaking about my image being mixed with an unknown animal's - possibly the offspring of a hippopotamus and a goblin shark - and some iconic fat man who climbs down your chimney late at night. Then you come along with this claim which is about as irrelevant as saying rabbits eat lettuce."

"Yes, yes, what Lucas said was ridiculous," Tony said exasperatedly, finished with this topic. "Your name isn't Santa, and Jeff has a picture of a Pikachu in his pocket from the Smash Tournament. It's just a yellow rat. Now can we finally focus on these three children on the ground who are gaping in shock for some reason or another?"

Hikari blinked and shut her mouth, staring skeptically at Loid. "I'm still having trouble believing you guys are really standing in front of me." Narrowing her purple eyes, she let go of John. "Are you sure you aren't holograms?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Though right now I'm experiencing an inner conflict trying to figure out how you've managed to surround us in this impossible maze."

Their spoken thoughts were ignored.

Kumatora began towards them, fixing her gloves with a barely-visible, menacing smirk. Instantly, many thoughts began racing through the duo's heads as they backed up slowly, pulling Star along with their aching arms, and she slid smoothly across the floor. They weren't planning on using her as a human shield. Nope. It wouldn't be necessary. Surely, she - Kumatora - wouldn't _harm_ them, right? _I mean, sure, it'd be hot to see her in action_, John thought, _but I'd rather not be beaten to a pulp. _Of course, these set of Canon Characters wouldn't go to such extremes for...

Er...

...Crap, not this again.

John gave a nervous laugh and looked up at his item of admiration. "Um, eheh, w-why are you advancing towards us and smiling as if you're planning on tearing our limbs off and using them to build a Christmas tree?"

Kumatora's intimidating expression disappeared for moments and replaced it with a playful one. "Oh, just getting in character for when your friend wakes up. She'll be scared out of her wits, right?"

"OH YES, definitely!" John confirmed rather eagerly. "First time we all watched a scary movie together, she basically only saw fifteen minutes of it because she had her eyes covered every time I glanced at her."

Remembering said situation, Hikari replied mirthfully, "Shut up, John, you were close to tears when the movie ended."

"I WAS _NOT_!"

"Denial~"

As Hikari and John began drifting into their argument, Kumatora noticed movement coming from the unconscious individual. Once it processed in her mind that Star was stirring and returning to the live world, she smirked and looked up at Claus and Duster.

"Grab 'em," is what she said before hauling Star up and pinning her roughly into the nearest corner, the impact of the wall banging against the brunette's head abruptly knocking her out of daze. A yelp proceeded to escape the cornered girl, and her eyes darted all around only to find a threatening, toothy grin being illuminated by the flames in between their faces. John and Hikari didn't have enough time to piece together what was happening before the two MOTHER characters lifted the unsuspecting pair by their underarms and grabbed them in a tight bear hug. Squirming followed promptly, performed with fright and mass confusion.

"I-I-I, uh...wuh," Star sputtered, dumbfounded from the sudden attack, before she cried out in alarm, "WHAT THE _HELL'S_ GOING ON?!"

"I DON'T KNOW," Hikari answered back loudly, playfully mocking Star's tone. She had stopped flailing as she'd seen the action as futile, unlike John. He just thought Hikari was a quitter. "BUT WHATEVER IT IS..." She turned her head, and smiled dreamily at her captor. Claus just stared with a blank expression. "It's like a dream come true." Then she leaned back into Claus. Unfortunately, she completely forgot about her dragon wings and ended up hurting the red-head in the process.

"AGH! Sweet Seven Needles, YOU'RE SCALES ARE SHARP!"

The girl wrinkled her nose, puzzled. Scales? What's he talkin' about? It's _fabric_. Unless Walmart totally lied and she somehow lost her sense of touch.

"'A dream come true', speak for yourself!" John huffed momentarily from his loss of breath. He'd stopped struggling for a second in order to snatch some energy. He looked at his pinned friend with envy, wishing it were him squished against the wall with the pink-haired princess's face inches away from his own. "I'd kill to be in Star's position." As if he needed more reasons as to why that was so, Duster exhaled from his mouth. The putrid odor was released just in time for John to breathe in, and the boy began gagging. "O-Oh my God, that's way worse than I originally imagined!" Looking up at the sky, he shouted, "CURSE YOU, SHIGESATO ITOI, FOR ADDING THAT TO THE LIST OF HIS IMPERFECTIONS!"

Star disagreed completely. "Truth be told, I'D RATHER HAVE DUSTER'S BREATH IN MY FACE THAN THESE FREAKING FLAMES THAT'RE THREATENING TO BURN MY EYEBROWS!"

"Look, kid," Kumatora spoke lowly, narrowing her eyes with a frown. "Your pretty, little eyebrows won't be harmed as long as you answer this _one_, tiny question."

This amused John, and he began snickering silently before asking with slight difficulty, "Re...Really? You're doing this all for an answer?"

Annoyed, Kumatora decided to ignore him. What did she really want to know? Who they are, what they are, how did they get here, and how dangerous could they be? Responses she had gotten: Mary Sues and a Gary, says Ness, but it's most likely due to his experiences with them in the Smash tournament; they appear to be human for the most part, besides the girl with cat ears and wings, but they could see to that later; considering this trio of friends haven't done anything to free themselves of their hold besides squirming, it seems as if they are actually pretty harmless, or worship them like gods which could explain why they're skeptical of what's really happening is...well, happening. That only left one question.

"How did you suddenly appear here? And I want specifics," she eventually demanded of Star. Maybe if they searched for the source and cause of this incident, they could reverse the effect and return the three back to their world, dimension, country, time period, or wherever they came from. Finding a counterpart to it might work as well.

It seemed as though Star thought of the same thing because she promptly gathered up a glare of defiance, only to come to the realization that she couldn't do anything and deflate considerably. "Online, MOTHER-Bound Spell, paper plates, sharpies, and some stupid mantra."

Kumatora furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief before putting out the fire in her hand and letting go of her captive, backing away. Seeing her do this, Duster and Claus did the same, much to the dismay of Hikari and John's joy. "Really? Sounds like something a pothead came up with."

Star just nodded blankly, rubbing the back of her head in attempt to soothe the pain caused by the earlier collision. "You know, trapping me in a corner and just about setting my chullo on fire or melting my face off was completely unnecessary. I could've just told you if you asked nicely."

"She's right," Hikari confirmed, trying to recall the feeling of Claus's arms around her.

"Star's got no backbone in her," John added.

"Everyone, that's nice and all," Lucas stepped forward, catching the attention of everyone present. He had his arms crossed and looked thoroughly pissed. "But I have been craving some frozen, chocolate-dipped pickles with orange juice for thirty minutes now, and if I don't get one anytime soon, I'm going to throw you all on the time machine I used to get here and set the time period to the Jurassic."

This announcement perturbed Poo, and he looked sympathetically at the blonde. "Lucas, I thought you didn't like pickles."

"I don't," Lucas assured, but it only bothered the foreigner more.

"...Then why?"

"Poo, I have a craving, okay?"

"Cravings and snappiness?" Paula wondered aloud, tapping her chin in thought.

"Paula, I know where you're going with this," Lucas admitted, and he shook his head disapprovingly, "but that is incredibly far-fetched. I can assure you that I am a man."

"I -"

"MALE!"

Whilst everyone watched the exchanges and reassurances that they'll get Lucas his food soon, Hikari leaned over to John and whispered, "Did he say something about a time machine?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** John belongs to John of Onett and Hikari to HikariShonenCrafter1. The EarthBound franchise does not belong to me at all.

_OH MY DEAR SWEET GEEZUS, YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG! D: I'M SORRY, BABIES! I had absolutely no idea what and/or how this chapter was going to turn out and as you can tell, the ending is rushed, the whole chapter's rather random and a lot of parts may seem completely unnecessary. But whatever, you guys, I still have no understanding of structure plot, action sequence, character __development, and all that jazz. Momma Star's just winging it _ヽ(´▽`)/

_...Please rid the world of the publishing company that ever publishes any of my works._

_But yeah. Here's the long-awaited chapter 3. ...I don't know how I'll ever finish this story at my current rate.  
As you may have noticed, the CCs aren't IC for the most part :/ It's just that I've been RPing with a friend of mine for about a year in 3-5 months or something, and my characters are WAAAAAY OOC. Examples: Lucas is all sunshine and rainbows but is easily provoked, Ness is a complete jerk, Claus is a responsible know-it-all, and Ninten's...he's pretty much just there clinging to Claus's side for the most part. And Paula's bipolar and possessive of Ness. And since I've stuck with those for so long, it will be difficult to get on the right track. So you all may have to deal with it for a while - or forever. Sorry 'bout that._

_Also, about that winging it thing; do you guys by chance have any suggestions to what John, Star, and Hikari can do during this adventure? I mean, really all I did when I first began writing this was "HAHA! JOHN, I FULFILLED YOUR DARE! TAKE THAT!" and uploaded it online. Now I'm all, "Oh shit, what do we do now?!" So yeah. I think I'm going somewhere with this time machine thing, but I'd like to see what's on your minds, if that all right :)_

_Yeah. HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! :D Hope you all have a nice start to the year! And I'll see you all in the next update I do~_

**NOTE TO HIKARI:  
OMG, GURL, I'M SO SORRY DX I've been wanting to respond to the review you left me a while ago, but I don't particularly like leaving reviews on my own stories. ...I know, BS reason.  
So for how much longer are you grounded, or is it permanent? God, dude, honestly, I've been stressing out about this for a while and have been wanting to finish this chapter so I could respond.  
Please answer if you can, and Happy New Year :)**


End file.
